icon_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Bourdeau
Skylar Bourdeau is a senior and the top student of the Acceleration class in the US Academy of Washington DC. An orphan Skylar was rescued by Liberators after the country won its liberty thanks to the intervention of the US Academy. Witnessing the heroics of the Liberators Skylar dedicated his whole life to becoming one himself and give others liberty that people he considers take for granted today. Background Childhood Skylar Bourdeau has little recollection of his early years past seven years old. The first memories he recalls was crawling in all fours bare foot and dirty from head to toe hearing gunfire and explosion from the distance. Skylar felt the vibrations of a war outside and debris falling onto his back. Skylar remembers the tears that dropped from his eyes and his cries that echoed throughout the building scared of the dark. In the distance Skylar sees light from a hole. Skylar desperately crawls towards the light and as his skin on his arms feels the warmth of the sunshine two boots of a soldier step right in front of him. Skylar quickly backs up fearing the worst is about to happen. The soldier crouches down and looks through the hole looking directly at Skylar with kind eyes and a gentle smile. The soldier slows extends his hand to Skylar and said,"It's safe now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Skylar, first hesitant, slowly wrapped his fingers around the soldier's hand and gradually crawled out the hole and quickly held by soldier's arms. The sunshine temporarily blinded Skylar, but as his eyes adapted to the light he sees other soldiers walking behind him winking and smiling at him. And not far away many people marching along singing, chanting, cheering, "LIBERTY, LIBERTY, LIBERTY!" Skylar was rescued from a liberated country that use to be known as Quebec. Raised in Canada Skylar was an orphan and lived in home with other orphans who lost their parents in the war. As Skylar grew and he had to say goodbye to each friend who was adopted and taken away from the home Skylar became more and more independent and mature more quickly than the average child. Even though Skylar was never adopted due to his frail stature he worked hard and continuously in school with the help and encouragement of the people of the home who have become his family. This determination will eventually pay off as he applies to the US Academy. Early Adolescence Skylar passed the tests that would determine elibility to be acceptance into the academy with flying colors and was accepted into the US Academy of Los Angeles for the first two years. During that time Skylar had access to top equipment specifically designed to train Accelerators and his performance increased rapidly. It was a matter time when Skylar earn his place as the top Accelerator in the academy. Late Adolscence Impressed by Skylar's performance the head minister of the academy decided to transfer him to the US Academy of Washington DC where the top students in the country are accepted and transfered. When Skylar arrived it did not take long before he obtained the place as the top Accelerator and garnering the attention of the entire student body. This, however, has led to the malevolence of the former top Accelerator Bruno Gillespie. Appearance Skylar was a skinny and short child growing up. However as Skylar self-trained himself to improve his acceleration abilities he gained an athletic build as a result and grew in height soon towering over his peers. Skylar has blue eyes and dark hair combed into an Ivy League hairstyle. Skylar wears the traditional male US Academy uniform. Personality Skylar is the admiration of many female students in the academy. Despite this, Skylar does not let this dominate his life or control who he is. Skylar detests egoism and pride stating that it will lead to a person's downfall. At first appearance Skylar has a very serious and strict tone as the senior class president when, for example, enforcing the academy's rules to students. However, it is revealed it is only a facade to maintain professionalism. Skylar is actually a sensitive and compassionate person and very gregarious. Skylar also shows great patience, especially when handling with the egotistical Bruno Gillespie. Skylar shows great intelligence too based on his advanced vocabulary developed throughout his life from his hobby of reading pre-Revolution literature.